


8 months, 17 days, 14 hours and 23 minutes

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: tumblr kiss prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Kissing, ReignCorp, Short and sweet and to the point, Tumblr Prompt, i'm out of creative tags so maybe just read the thing, reunion kiss, sam in lena's sweatshirt is a look, we stan two business bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: It’s been 8 months, 17 days, 14 hours and 23 minutes.Not that she’s been counting.(Okay, maybe she’s been counting.)-written for the tumblr prompt for reigncorp reunion kiss.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: tumblr kiss prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127651
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	8 months, 17 days, 14 hours and 23 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on tumblr a long time ago  
> somehow i never got around to posting here.
> 
> enjoy?
> 
> **tumblr:** [gaydisasterdanvers](https://gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com)

It’s been 8 months, 17 days, 14 hours and 23 minutes.

Not that she’s been counting.

(Okay, _maybe_ she’s been counting.)

While work has proven to be a welcome distraction, nights were still spent lonely and cold in an empty bed. She’s missed waking tangled in long limbs with raven hair draped _everywhere_. Distant were the memories of dinners together, stealing kisses over the sink while working to clear the table before settling in to help Ruby with her homework. 

So, yeah, she’s been counting. 

Because 8 months, 17 days and 25 minutes is entirely too long to be without the woman who unexpectedly stole her heart right from her chest. 

Sam knows why the distance was necessary- why Lena Luthor had to move cross country to re-brand and re-establish her family’s company in the wake of Lex’s mania. It was always an understanding between them that work came first, and at the end of the day, they’d still have each other. Some days that meant Sam falling asleep to the sound of Lena still at her desk, typing away into the night. Other times, it meant no communication other than a quick text message between meetings.

And _fuck it_ \- she’s ready for a change.

So, that morning she’d kissed her daughter goodbye as she boarded a bus for a two week Girl Scout camp, and hopped on the next plane cross country. Ruby would join her once camp was over, the movers working tirelessly to pack up their condo and move their possessions to storage until they found a permanent home. 

The surprise and move itself had taken planning: emails and phone calls to Jess to arrange Lena’s schedule, to hide the expense trail of her surprise. But despite the detailed planning, she stands at the large door to the penthouse, suitcase at her feet and phone in her hand- and she feels like a nervous mess.

_What if Lena had moved on?_

She knocks, and it echoes down the empty hallway as knuckles rap against polished oak.

In her head, she runs through the scenario she’s envisioned for weeks: Lena pulling the door open, still dressed in the day’s clothes (dark and devastatingly sexy). Her hair tied back tight, lips still stained dark crimson because Sam knows better than anyone how impossible the shade is to scrub off. She’d smile, a _true_ Lena smile and not the bullshit she put on for the media- the kind that is reserved for Sam’s eyes only. 

The one that says ‘ _I love you, you’re my best friend and my whole heart_ ’. 

But the door opens and the sight rips the air straight from Sam’s lungs. 

Of all the scenarios she’s envisioned, none have prepared her for this version of Lena Luthor: pure alabaster skin free of make-up, hair in loose waves that fall over her shoulders, and a _very_ familiar oversized National City University sweater hanging from her frame. Her features are soft and youthful, the day’s mask of intimidation worn and washed away.

She’s beautiful in any form, but this has always been Sam’s favorite.

Lena’s brow furrows in the quasi-confused way it does when she’s surprised- that brilliant brain working overtime to try to process logic and emotion at the same time. It’s the same adorable look that’d fallen across her features the first time she’d said ‘ _I love you’_ in the quiet midnight hours, lying face to face and pressed skin to skin in Sam’s bed.

“Sam?” Lena breathes, heavy with a mix of question and surprised relief. That familiar smile breaks across her lips, blindingly radiant and betraying the quiver of her lower lip. Endlessly emerald eyes tilt up to search Sam’s and there is a glimmer of tears banked at her lower lids.

“I was wondering where that sweatshirt disappeared to,” Sam grins, wrapping a hand in the faded grey fabric to pull the woman closer as a hand cups at her jaw and drags their lips together.

Lena’s pressing up on her toes to meet Sam’s mouth, re-familiarizing herself with the way their lips fit against one another. The words at the tip of her tongue transform into actions, spelling out love notes and apologies in movement, the way she opens her mouth just enough to allow Lena to lick at her teeth.

Hands flatten over Sam’s chest, smoothing her shirt, up over her shoulders to meet at the back of her neck, pulling downward to allow further access to her mouth. It overwhelms every single sense at once. The taste of Lena’s lips, marred by whiskey and lipstick. The way her hands are soft and strong, cradling the base of Sam’s skull with careful ease. The way she breathes open against Sam’s lips before sighing into the kiss. 

“I’ve missed you,” Lena gasps into Sam’s mouth as the taller woman wraps her arms around her and lifts, urging legs to wrap around her hips. Breaking from Sam’s lips to breathe, nimble fingers smooth over stray tresses absently as their eyes meet. For a moment, they still, eyes locked and searching. It’s an understanding- communicating without the need for speech.

Lena drops her forehead to Sam’s, closing her eyes as her thumb traces lazy patterns over the corner of her jaw.

“You won’t have to miss me anymore,” Sam says quietly, but a knowing smile pulls at the corner of her lips. 

Abruptly, the younger woman pulls back and lifts her hands to grasp at her girlfriend’s cheeks, “You’re staying?”

“I’m staying,” Sam confirms, kicking the door shut behind her as she’s pulled in for another searing kiss.

And for the first time in her life, Sam Arias feels like she’s finally found her home.


End file.
